


Poisson d'avril

by Melie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Microfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfic pour le premier avril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisson d'avril

On n'avait fait à L qu'un seul poisson d'avril : Watari avait alors décidé de cacher toute la réserve de sucre.

Mais non seulement L n'avait pas saisi la blague quand Watari lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus de sucre, mais il avait tout retrouvé en moins d'une demie-heure.

Aussi, quand Matsuda lui colla un poisson dans le dos, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard étonné lorsque L finit par s'en rendre compte.


End file.
